


The List

by hazelgraceful (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hazelgraceful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jade wants to try something new</p>
            </blockquote>





	The List

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: If you like this work and want to see more (or don't like it, but like the premise and think you would like it if it was more well written) then please check out the rewrite [here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1579907/chapters/3355337)

When you were fifteen, you started keeping a list. You would call it your bucket list, except it’s not everything you want to do before you die. This list doesn’t include things like learning archery and tasting fried alligator. Actually, when you first started the list, it only included two things.

Now, years later, you’ve still only done one of those two, and that was very recently. But the list grew over time. You’ve been able to cross off a few of those things too, but you have a long way to go.

Tonight, as you look at the list sitting on the kitchen table in front of you, it looks something like this:

  1. Public sex
  2. ~~Shower sex~~
  3. 69
  4. ~~Deep throating~~
  5. Reverse cowgirl!
  6. Doggy style!!
  7. Bondage
  8. Orgasm delay
  9. Threesome with two guys
  10. Threesome with another girl
  11. ~~Threesome with two girls~~
  12. Cyber sex
  13. 69 being held upside down :D
  14. Felching
  15. Pegging
  16. Bloodplay
  17. Roleplay
  18. Gunplay!
  19. Food…play?



You sigh when you read though and realize just how little you’ve done. Every time you take this paper out it’s like you’re slapped in the face with your totally vanilla sex life.

But there is a reason you took it out tonight. In your neatest handwriting (so you can read it later), you write “20. Sensory deprivation.”

Now you really should stop looking at this list, or you’re just going to get all hot and bothered! You’re a little turned on anyway. What’s more, Dave is over at your place tonight. Well, maybe he’ d be willing to try some of this with you, but…no, nope, he’s asleep! You can’t wake your boyfriend up for weird sexual experiments. Besides, it’s getting to be that time that you can’t tell if it’s late night or early morning.

You should be going back to bed now. You really should.

You add “21. Strip tease” and “22. Cross dressing” before you hear a thud in the hallway. It makes you jump and let out a squeak of surprise before you realize it must be Dave.

Sure enough, as you go to check, you see the outline of a lanky dude picking himself up off the floor. He doesn’t take long to notice you either.

“Why do you keep your damn rifles in the hallway? That’s not safe.”

You just roll your eyes at him. “I don’t have enough space for them in the study. I’m getting another gun safe soon. Besides, you’d see better at night without your dumb shades!”

He walks right past you and straight for the fridge with an attitude that suggests he didn’t even hear you. You know he did though, so you figure he just wants to drop it. You oblige him.

For a moment, you watch him. Now that he’s stepped into the light, you can see that Dave’s hair is ruffled and he didn’t bother to put on a shirt. He checks the shelves, checks the inside of the door, checks the shelves again, and you know he’s thinking you have nothing to eat. He just doesn’t want to say so because he doesn’t want to make you cook at such a ridiculous time. You stand up anyway.

You dig in the pantry for a few moments and pull out a package of bagels. Ask Dave if he wants to split one with you, and he says sure. You pull one out and cut it up as he grabs some cream cheese out of the fridge.

It takes you a few moments to get the bagel in the toaster and put up the package. But by the time that’s done, your boyfriend decided to take a seat at the dining table.

You come back to find him reading your list.

Oh shit oh shit oh shit Dave is reading your list!

You yelp and run toward him, but he doesn’t stop. He simply picks it up and stands, holding it over his head as he keeps reading it. You’re too short to reach it and take it back, but you try for a moment or so anyway.

You give up after a bit. You bite your lip and watch his face for a reaction. You can’t really see one, of course. He lifts his glasses and you finally see that his eyes have widened, but you can’t tell what that means. Is he surprised? Disgusted?

…Interested?

It’s hard to tell, but you think you see curiosity and maybe even eagerness in his expression. You lean to one side in an awkward attempt to gauge his expression.

He sets down the list and finally _finally_  looks back at you. “God damn Jade, why didn’t you show me this?”

You feel yourself blushing, but you force yourself to keep eye contact. He’d just give you a harder time if you looked away. That doesn’t make it any easier to get the words out though. “Well…I thought…you’d be kind of…freaked out by it?”

Going by the fact that he hasn’t run away screaming, you’d say he’s not freaked out. Then again, that could be just him being cool or polite or something, so you’re still not sure. It takes him shaking his head, placing his hands on your waist, pulling you closer, kissing your cheek, to convince you that he’s not judging you.

Still, you’re not sure you know what his reaction is until his lips slide from your cheek to your ear and whispers, “It’s actually really hot.”

Your breath catches in your chest for just a moment, and you think you feel your face getting even warmer.  _Dave thinks your sex list is hot._

“Honestly?” You wrap your arms around his waist as you feel his lips at your jaw again. You recognize this behavior. It’s what he does when he’s trying to get you to sleep with him.

_Your list made him horny._

“Honestly.” He’s still working his way along your jaw, but you feel him smirk, probably at a joke he’s about to make. “I think we should stick with the small stuff first though.”

Well yeah, duh, of course you start with the small stuff and work your way up to the kinky shit.

Wait.

“Hold on, did you just –“

He cuts you off with a kiss. It’s chaste, but it gets the point across. “Yes, I want to do this stuff with you. Even the pegging and the cross dressing.” He kisses you again. “By the way, when you say bondage, who would be tied up?”

You can’t help but smile at his enthusiasm. “I would. Unless you want to try it too.” You kiss him again, and you make sure to drag it out a few more seconds this time.

“I do, if that’s okay.” Dave’s mouth slides off of yours again, pressing kisses under your chin this time. His hands slide down too, but gently. You can barely feel his fingertips at the hem of your shirt, his thumbs itching to hook themselves into your pajama pants, waiting for your approval.

He knows he has it when you tilt your head back, elongating your neck, waiting for him to nip the sensitive skin there. He’s just teasing you now, moving way too slowly. “It is,” you say as you slide your hands to his sides and pull him closer. You’re pressed together from chest to knee now. You can feel his breathing getting heavier and holy shit he’s already getting hard. At first you want to laugh, but then you remember that you were turned on pretty quickly too.

Your fingertips start to dig into his skin a little before his lips finally meet yours again. This time they stay there, moving together. He catches your lower lip between his and tricks you into opening your mouth for him. Your tongues touch and you want more, you have to have more.

You keep moving with him, keep kissing him until he has to pull away for breath. (Somehow he never learned to breathe through his nose while his mouth is occupied.) You take advantage of it by kissing your own trail along his jaw and down his neck. As sensitive as your skin is there, his is more so. You can hear him letting out little sighs as your lips reach his collarbone.

Unfortunately, he stops you there. One of his hands pulls your chin up to make you face him as the other finally comes to rest fully on your hip. His thumb hooks into the waistband of your pants and just barely begins to run along the top of your panties.

“Seriously, where do you want to start?” Dave’s hand moves from under your chin to the back of your neck, and he rests his forehead against yours. You recognize this behavior too. It’s what he did when you first had sex.

You can’t help but smile. It’s kind of sweet of him to offer to fulfill your fantasies, not to mention hot as hell. You swallow and try to remember something smaller, something easy. It takes you a moment (which is not surprising – you had to write it all down for a reason) but you come out with doggy style.

He nods and picks you up bridal style before you can protest. You squeak and keep your grip on him. “Dave!” You laugh as he tries to navigate the hallway again. “Honestly, what are you doing?”

“Going back to the bedroom.” He kicks the door open and steps through. “We’re not doing this on the floor. Besides, our shit’s in here.”

By ‘our shit’, you assume he means condoms and lube. Sure enough, after he dumps you on the bed, he pulls out the drawer of your bedside table and grabs what you need. While he’s doing that, you start to undress. He grabs your wrist to stop you. There’s a pause then, where you let go and he lets go and you think he kind of regrets it.

Dave reaches for the hem of your shirt and looks up at you, and you realize what he wants to do. You nod eagerly. Slowly, he pushes his hands up your stomach and the shirt goes with it. The air hitting your heated skin makes you shiver. You close your eyes and focus on the feeling of his fingers as they stroke your skin and brush the sides of your breasts as you lift your arms up for him.

With your shirt out of the way, he kisses you again, lingering just long enough to let you deepen it before he pulls away. You start to follow him, but his hands on your hips again stop you. This time there’s no waiting before he curls his fingers into your underwear and pulls them down along with your pants.

Now that you’re fully exposed and trembling, you wait for his next move. For a moment, it doesn’t seem like there is one, like he just plans on staring at you naked with your legs parted slightly and your knees bent.

You sit up and scoot forward, and he doesn’t move. You realize he doesn’t know what he should do next, if his wide eyes and parted lips are anything to go by. One of your hands finds his draw string and pulls. His pants fall, and you smile, and he smiles, and the seriousness of the moment lifts a bit.

As Dave shucks off his boxers, you grope around the bed for the condom and the lube he got out. You find it quickly and hold it out to him almost before he’s even ready for it. He smirks, tries to hold back a laugh, and you fail to see what’s so funny. That is, until he takes on the tone of a dog trainer and says “Good girl. Now roll over.”

You roll your eyes, but you comply and prop yourself up on your hands and knees. You fall down to your elbows when Dave climbs onto the bed behind you. So far you’re thinking you don’t like this much, you can’t see what he’s doing and not being able to watch him is making you more impatient than usual.

You hear a snap, and if you listen really carefully you can hear sort of a squish, and you guess you missed the noise of the condom wrapper. You try to tell what he’s doing by listening, but you don’t really know until his fingers covered in cold lube find their way between your folds. The contact makes you gasp, makes you recoil from the temperature and try to get more at the same time.

You can hear Dave trying not to laugh at your squirming as he continues to stroke and rub circles, and eventually push his fingers inside you. He’s purposely using more lube than you need now, taking his sweet time fucking you with his fingers until you finally whine his name.

Only then does he pull his fingers out of you to move them on your hips and replace them with something larger, longer, thicker, and so much better. You both let out sighs of pleasure, and you push back on him, and he starts up a rhythm of slow and deep thrusts.

Every other one makes you moan as he actually hits your g-spot from this angle. You fall down to your elbows again. This time you don’t bother trying to get up. At first you try to push back and meet him at each push, but he was always a little creative. He leans forward a bit for balance as he moves his hands away from your hips. One travels up to squeeze your breast, rolling over your nipple and pinching it slightly between his fingers, while the other rubs circles on and around your clit. It’s too much sensation, too much at once, and it doesn’t take you long at all to reach a screaming orgasm.

Luckily, he doesn’t take long either. You collapse as soon as he pulls out. You try turning to look at him, but he pulls you to his chest before you get a chance to see him. The pair of you are silent for a moment before he finally says “Holy shit, Jade.”

You grin and sort of giggle. “So, you enjoyed it as much as I did?”

He hums in agreement and presses a kiss to the back of your neck. “Yeah. Thank you.”

It takes you a moment, but you find the edge of the blanket and pull it up over your naked bodies to shield you from the cold that’s beginning to settle in. You have to resist the urge to turn around and kiss him properly. “No. Thank you.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Dave List](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1579907) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)




End file.
